rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Tommen Calderon
Tommen Calderon is the first-born son of Lord Jacob Calderon of Camelot, and a knight in the service of Lord Harys Forrester. He's role-played by Steve, and will be developed into a very dynamic character with time. Biography Prologue His parents came from two totally different paths of life. His mother was the daughter of a prominent Ardougnian business man; whereas his father was the son of a third-generation farmer. It was only a month or two before the two realized that a night of unchaperoned star-gazing had gone way too far, and that they were without a doubt expecting. Jacob, the father, made the decision to enlist in the Kandarin Armsmen in hopes of rising through the ranks, and being able to provide for what he thought would be his new family. Michelle, the boy's mother, was caught off guard when her father announced that she'd be marrying the son of another prominent businessman. Jacob had just completed his basic combat training and received orders that his company would be garrisoned in Ardougne, his home. Unsurprisingly, he was more than happy to be garrisoned in his home city and nearby to his lover. However, the youth soon began to think differently after he was informed, by letter, of Michelle's situation with her father. Upon arriving back in Ardougne, Michelle and Jacob met under less than desirable circumstances, having to hide their relationship, and Michelle's pregnancy from an ever vigilant father. To top things off, Jacob also had to deal with the death of both his father and mother in a house fire. Things were not going well for the couple. With the pregnancy nearing its final month, Jacob decided that he had to make a move. He was going to kill Michelle's father, but when? About three weeks before they were expecting the child, Jacob received orders that he and his company were needed in Camelot to help put down a revolt. That was his opportunity. The night before he and his company were set to march for Camelot, he managed to sneak out of camp, into Michelle's house and to his father's bed chambers where he smothered the man. The next morning, before the body had been discovered, Jacob and his company had already began the march for Camelot, many miles being put between him and the crime. He was overjoyed when Michelle wrote to him, expressing how awful it was that her father had been killed, and that there were no suspects in the crime; however, he never told the young girl who actually killed him. A month after receiving word of the death of Michelle's father, Jacob received a letter from a trusted friend in his battalion, who's company was still situated in Ardougne. Michelle had died giving birth to a healthy young boy named Tommen, after Jacob's father. The child was collected by the state. This tore the young father into pieces, the news coming only days after receiving his commission as an officer in the Armsmen. He was enraged at the child. At the world. After almost three years of dismissing the child, refusing to accept his existence Tommen now a Captain in the Royal Army, elected to pull some strings and have the child adopted by his brother, Dean. Here begins the story of Tommen Dean Calderon. Early-life: Dean Calderon, Tommen's Uncle, adopted the boy on the behest of his brother. The child seemed to pick up on a lot, even at his young age, being able to identify and use certain words well before many of the other children his age. By the time Tommen was eight, he'd started studying pyromancery under his uncle, a court mage, and seemed to have a natural knack for it. However, it was at the age of eight that he first began to question his uncle as to who is father was, and why he was never around. Dean found it hard to lie to the youth, but refused to endanger his brother's freedom, if not life at that. He would always explain to the boy that his father died shortly after his mother. Tommen began to realize just how lonely of a life he lived, knowing little if anything about either of his parents, while the other children could tell him just about anything of their own. He found it best to be a social recluse, most times, though never backing down from a verbal or physical challenge; he dedicated a good amount of his time to studying literature and magic. Yes, by the time Tommen was twelve years of age he had amassed more knowledge than some of the scholars in Ardougne, even outwitting his uncle on more than one occasion. However, he grew frustrated and more mischievous when his uncle refused to permit him access to the higher-tiers of pyromancery, an event that his uncle would deeply regret in the years to come. Tommen ended up breaking into the library more than one, and despite usually being caught, he did on occasionally slip away with a couple of interesting reads, though. His world was about to be turned upside down. A mysterious gift.. When Tommen turned fifteen he was called home by his uncle one day, though not entirely sure why -- on a side note, he was genuinely frustrated with this, being called away from the "woman of his dreams" and such. However, when he reached his uncle's tower, he was surprised to see him holding a sword with a crimson bow-tie around the hilt and a brief letter, which his uncle would not allow him to read. The blade was of tempered-steel, a rich man's metal with a strange blue hue, and the hilt bore the sigil of House Calderon etched onto the forward balance. The sword was well balanced, sharpened, by far one of finest swords in the kingdom. (He would later name it Heritage.)Thus began his lessons in sword-play and the birth of a future spell-sword.. but boy did he want to see that letter. Who was this sword from? The Academy and Armsmen Tommen had the opportunity to attend the Kandarin Military Academy (KMA) after completing his studies with his uncle. For once in his life, he was more than excelling at something, his studies at the Academy earned him great respect amongst both his instructors and his peers; however, he would be expelled from the Academy after being "too rough" in the fencing rings on multiple occasions. His expulsion lead him to join the Armsmen for a short period, only two years, in which time he received a commission as a Second Lieutenant at the age of 19. This is when he heard of a Brigadier Jacob Calderon of Camelot. Father..? Jacob resigned his post in the Armsmen and set out for Camelot. The guards, surprisingly, let him into Rodholm without much reluctance. It seemed almost as if he had been expected. Jacob met him in the courtyard, the two being almost identical despite the difference in age, he was his father's son and it was very obvious. Anger, fear, many sensations filled the youth's body and mind, he turned to leave before his father called to him, and quickly explained why he'd been forced to remain out of the boy's life. The relationship would have room to grow. Asgarnia... Tommen remained in Camelot and later Burthorpe with his father for four years before he decided it time to seek out his own life. The youth has met Harys Forrester and became a knight of his house.. the book is open, how will it be finished? Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Noble House Category:Modern Magic user Category:Youth Category:Military Category:Knight Category:White Knights Category:Asgarnia Category:Melee